The Meaning of Love
by Kuro49
Summary: V-Day fic: RK. Bookmen were known to have knowledge even beyond their years. But one thing that Rabi couldn’t grasp was the meaning of love. A simple question comes a thousand answers, but only one was needed for Rabi to understand what love was.


This is a sweet (supposedly) loving (hopefully) and most of all make sense (prays) one shot! Just something I was rushing to put together, a light RabiKanda. I don't own anything, just something short and sweet for V-day! v v v

XXX

**The Meaning of Love**

XXX

_Love—noun: a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person_

000

Rabi walked along the trails between the bookshelves of the library the Black Order gratefully lend them. There were already plenty of books that filled the wooden cases, but there were still plenty of room for the books that the Bookman and he brought along.

He ran a finger along the spine of a dark green book, he grimaced as he saw the dust that gather on his finger tip. He silently wiped it on his pants, slightly annoyed by the fact that the books here were treated so badly. They were so ignored.

"Rabi." His mentor called out to him, the red head looked up and hurried over to help out before he receives a kick to the head.

Rabi read through all the books Bookman ever gave to him. He read through every single word and understood everything. He memorized it all and knew what it was all about. He knew how the world worked, and how this world came to be. He can tell you all the knowledge that even people that exceeds his age would never know.

But the material he read never explained the single question in his mind.

He had slowly given up on ever finding the answer.

000

"What is love?" Rabi walked up to an old woman; her face was wrinkled with time and history. Rabi was sure that she would have the answer; after all she was old enough to have learned plenty in this world.

She gave a gentle laugh. "Child, love is a very difficult to explain. When you meet that certain someone, everything in your world would brighten up, you will see everything in a different light. It is then that you would understand what love is. Because love comes in a different form for everyone."

Rabi looked at her blankly. "How come no one ever answers me properly…" He muttered quietly to himself.

"Because no one knows the answer." The old lady replied upon hearing his complain, she gave him a kind smile.

"But how can you not know?" Rabi looked at her with a truly confused face.

"We may be old and full of knowledge, but love was never understood by humans." She said as she looked at the strange red headed boy. "Only those that are lucky enough will understand part of what love really is."

"I still don't understand." Rabi replied deadpanned.

"I didn't expect you to." The old woman simply replies as Rabi furrowed his brows in frustration. _Old people are such a pain in the ass._ He sulked to himself, thinking of the panda-look alike.

000

"What is love?" He would ask with a very serious expression on his face.

Many would merely shake their head and answer with a light smile on their lips. "Child, you are too young to understand. When you become of age, everything would become clear to you."

And then he could only turn around and walk off, still with no answer on his mind.

「Love」was the only thing that he never understood.

He didn't understand what it was and he didn't know a single thing about it.

Love was said to make no sense, he didn't believe that because everything in this world had to have a reason. If it didn't make sense, then it never existed in this world.

Some tells him that love was the greatest thing one can encounter; he didn't agree either because he would never agree to something he didn't know anything about as the greatest thing.

He even heard one say love was hate; he could only laugh at how stupid and contradicting that was, and his conclusion to that? Love was created by fools and believed by fools; overall love was just a foolish thing to be committed to. And it also made people act quite funny, he noticed.

He also asked Bookman, the one he held his greatest regards to. But the old man just replied. "Love does not concern us at all, because Bookmen need no feelings." And so Rabi dropped the topic and never asked his teacher again. Because he knows that Bookman didn't know a single thing about love, along with all the other feelings he learned to abandon when he became a recorder of history.

Rabi thought he would never understand it; he never though that he would find love in the same year that he arrived at the Black Order.

He didn't understand it until he saw him.

His love came in the form of a frowning exorcist, short of temper and with a rather destructive weapon in hand.

000

"What is your name?" Rabi tilted his head to the side as he sat across the frowning child in the science department.

"None of your business." The other coldly replied and cast him a dangerous glare.

"Mine's is Rabi." He ignored the other and continued to talk.

"I don't care." The Japanese rolled his eyes.

"My birthday is on August 10th, I am also the Bookman apprentice, but you can call me Bookman Junior if you want. And I am also an exorcist; I can wield this hammer that can shift in size. It's rather cool, if you want to see I can show you. But Bookman told me not to do it in the Order because it is dangerous and because I haven't gotten the hand of it yet. But soon I am sure I will be really good at it." Rabi babbled on with a grin on his lips.

"Kanda Yuu." He just told him, hoping it would shut him up.

"Huh?" The other looked at him with a confused grin on his face.

"My name, Kanda Yuu." He said again. Kanda merely answered sticking to just a simple answer, for the sake of his own health. Kanda already decided that being too long with that 'thing' over there would be bad for his health, very bad for his health.

Rabi looked thoughtful for a moment as he took in the information.

"Yuu… that is such a cute name." Rabi cooed with a brighter grin on his lips.

A pause of silence surrounded the two of them until Kanda gave an intense glare towards the other. "My. Name. Is. Not. Cute." Kanda pronounced each word as if the other was a retard.

"Of course your name is not cute, **you** are cute." Rabi winked, his eye twinkled in amusement.

Kanda's hand gripped the hilt of Mugen with a tight grip. "Die! You baka usagi!" He unsheathed the blade and it dangerously glinted in the light.

"Kanda, we are going now." A gentle yet stern voice warned the other. Kanda lifted his head up and looked into Tiedoll's round glasses. Kanda huffed and loosened his grip as he slides the blade back into it sheath and away from the beating pulse of Rabi's neck. He turned with a frown and followed the older man out of this place, the place that he already declared as one of those things that he hated.

As he pushed open the door, he saw the red head waving back at him. Sitting there in his seat, swinging his legs back and forth just waving his hand side to side. And most of all grinning at him with that stupid grin of his.

Kanda already hates him.

He slammed the door closed with a deep frown on his face.

000

All his life he searched for the meaning. It didn't make any sense, not once did he gotten an explanation worth his while, none of the answers he gotten satisfied him. But when he met him, he knew he was one step closer to understanding what love was.

He realized that the thing he has been looking for was right along side of him. All the answers he gotten from his searching slowly came together. It all seemed to click, everything they said **was** true, it just wasn't whole.

His fingers ran along the side of the page. His lips curled into a smile as he absorbed in another page of a great romance novel. He wasn't really reading it because he enjoyed it, he was only reading it because he was thinking, maybe there was a little bit of love that he could find in there.

Sometimes he found these romance novels rather boring and too sappy for his taste.

"Hey Yuu!" He looked up just as the other exorcist walked in. He patted the seat next to him and called out. "Come!"

The other could be seen instantly frowning but he walked over none the less.

"Don't call me that." He sat down next to the red head.

Rabi merely just ignored him and said. "You should read this book, its good." He shoved the front cover of the book into the other's face.

"Love for Dummies…" Kanda stared at the title with a raised eyebrow before shoving the book away from him. Rabi nodded with a grin on his face.

"You are so lame." Kanda leaned back into the couch and rested his eyes.

There were a few minutes of flipping pages from Rabi and complete silence. And then Rabi decided to ask him a question, **the** question in fact.

"Yuu, what is love?"

Kanda opened his eyes and peered at him annoyed. "Who cares."

"But Yuu, I care." He turned to the other as he dog-tagged the page he was reading.

"If it doesn't concern me, then I don't care."

"Tell me Yuu, what is love to you then?" Rabi persisted.

"Love is love." Nothing more and nothing less, as simple as it is.

That was his reply as he closed his eyes again.

000

"Yuu, I think I love you."

The other only nodded at the declaration of love as he continued to wave his dangerous blade around.

Rabi said it and that was all that he needed. He sat on a fallen log and watched as the other practiced.

All that he needed was the knowledge that love existed in the world that he knew so much about.

000

Love was anything he wanted, it didn't matter what love really was.

Because love was love.

It has no definition.

And it needs no reason.

XXX

Happy V-day to all those lovers, and non-lovers out there! A little love for those that love this pairing. (Yes, me included XD)

Kuro


End file.
